Boys Will Be Boys
by LucasFan1
Summary: Lucas is going through changes, he has found new feelings for his best friend Ness. What will become of them? Contains Lucas x Ness
1. Chapter 1: Lucas in Love

Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever published, I have written a few others and many more stories but none of them were ever published. This is rated M because it contains Lucas x Ness. I don't care if you think this is bad because they are young. If you don't like it. **Don't Read It! **Also, all Exsplicit Content will be on my AFF site as FanFiction does not allow it.

I like to write stories but I am often forgetful or I am busy with school. Your comments and messages would really motivate me to write more, faster.

In this series both Ness and Lucas are 12. Ness is older by a few months.

The sky was bright, the birds were chirping, the animals playing, everything was perfect…almost everything.

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed, sighing, deep in thought. He did not realise Toon Link standing at the door.

Although they slept in the same room, TL knew when to give Lucas space. He often wondered what Lucas was so deep in thought about, but he never waited long enough as he always had too much energy.

Lucas sighed again. "What's happening to me? I don't like it".

TL was very confused by this…. Was something wrong? Maybe he should ask, but he decided against it. TL left to go find Zelda, maybe she could help.

Lucas stood off his bed and walked over to the sport field. He walked over to the soccer bleachers and sat down. He was waiting for the game to start, because his best friend was playing, Ness.

Ness and his team walked onto the field. Ready to play. The opposing team stepped onto the field, and the game began.

"Hey Zelda, can I talk to you about something?" TL asked walking in, interrupting the conversation between Zelda and Samus.

"Sure TL, what do you need?" questioned Zelda, slightly worried as TL looked a bit off.

"I think something is wrong with Lucas!" TL explained, "He has been very quiet even around Ness lately, he always seems to be deep in thought. Have you guys noticed this too?"

"Actually I have noticed the Lucas has been very anti-social lately." Commented Samus.

"Yes, hmm, I have noticed him being a bit distance. Yes, I will go find out now" Zelda spoke sternly, then walked out towards the soccer pitch where Lucas was watching his best friend play.

It was then when she noticed it. The way Lucas stared at only at Ness, watched his every move. Zelda wondered why she never picked up on it. She remembered back to when Lucas and Ness were together, she could see that Lucas was always happy around him. So what has changed?

Unknown to Zelda, Lucas not just liked Ness, but fantasized about him every night. After TL watched Zelda walk over to Lucas, He turned to Samus. "Why do you think Lucas has been like this lately?" He questioned.

"Well, Lucas is 12 so he is growing up, maybe he is going through changes" Replied Samus, missing out on the sexual parts as TL was only 12 too and probably didn't know about the things going through Lucas' mind either.

"Well, that's stupid, he needs to just get a grip, tell him to come find me when he gets back to normal" shouted TL, running off to play some tennis. Samus sighed at TL knowing that he was still just a kid.

"Hey Lucas!" spoke Zelda in a calm voice.

"Oh!" jumped Lucas, startled that Zelda was sitting there talking to him. "Hey Zelda! When did you get here?"

"Just then. Listen, I need to talk to you about something, can we go somewhere more private so there are no distractions?" Zelda motioned to the game, specifically Ness.

"Sure, but can we make it quick? I don't want to miss Ness get a goal or something, he's really good you know!" said Lucas, taking his eyes off Ness for the first time since the game began.

Lucas and Zelda walked into the bedrooms and they went to Lucas' room. As they got there Zelda saw TL playing video games. "Maybe we should go to my room, Samus won't be there as she is most likely training in the gym."

Zelda guided Lucas to her room and they sat down. "So Lucas, A lot of people around here, including me, have noticed that you are often out of it, I mean, not really all there. Is there a reason why? I think I know but I don't want to make you uncomfortable so I will see what you say." She explained.

"Y…you have noticed?" Lucas started to shake, he thought that no one knew. Did Zelda know that he liked Ness? Oh God, what would she think?

"Yeah, but TL came to me saying he's worried, as you don't seem to spend much time with him anymore, it's always just you and Ness."

"Oh…"

"You like him don't you?" Asked Zelda, she had to know.

"Yeah…."Lucas responded not really thinking.

"Really?" Zelda was shocked out how easily Lucas confessed to that.

"Wait wha….what? D…did I just say that out loud?" Lucas started to shake…

"Yeah, but it's alright, I don't care if you're gay or not." Smiled Zelda.

"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Samus barging in, she had obviously been listening on the other side of the door. "You're in love with Ness!" When Samus ran in, Lucas jumped up. Scared, he ran out and down the hall, turning out of site.

"Great Samus, now you've done it, just as he opened up to me!" Shouted Zelda Angrily.

"Sorry…" Samus walked into the shower.

Meanwhile, Ness scored the last goal, winning the game for his team. He looked over to where Lucas was, Lucas was always watching his games. Ness didn't want to admit it, but without Lucas, he didn't think he would be as good as he was, but lately he felt as though something was different between the two, he seemed to be closer, yet at the same time more distant to each other. Ness didn't know what it was, but he really liked Lucas, he wanted to spend every minute of every day with him. Too bad he had to sleep with Pit. Little did Ness know, that Lucas was in love with him as well.

Ness looked over to where Lucas was, only to find an empty set of bleachers. The young blonde boy was nowhere to be seen. Why wasn't he there? Lucas never missed a game. Something must have been wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: If only he knew sooner

Boys will be Boys.

Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever published, I have written a few others and many more stories but none of them were ever published. This is rated M because it contains Lucas x Ness. I don't care if you think this is bad because they are young. If you don't like it. **Don't Read It!**

I like to write stories but I am often forgetful or I am busy with school. Your comments and messages would really motivate me to write more, faster.

In this series both Ness and Lucas are 12. Ness is older by a few months.

Thank you for the favourites. This chapter things get interesting.

Chapter 2: If only he knew sooner

Ness looked around for anyone that may have known where Lucas was, but no one was around. Ness decided to head over to Lucas' room, maybe he was sick and was in bed.

When Ness arrived there, all he saw was TL playing games in front of the TV. "Hey TL, have you seen Lucas? He wasn't at my game today." Asked Ness.

"Umm, I'm not sure where he is, but Zelda was going to go talk to Lucas about something….. I'm not sure what exactly…." Trailed off TL, not wanting Ness to think he had anything to do with it.

"Zelda better not of said anything mean to Lucas, she knows how shy he is!" Shouted Ness, he was starting to get angry.

TL saw this and realized he better say something before Ness does something to Zelda. "N.. No! It's not like that! It's just that Lucas has been acting a bit weird lately, and Zelda and I were talking…. And… you know me, I'm not very good and comforting people, so Zelda said she would go talk to him about it. After that, I haven't seen either one of them."

Ness' anger seemed to disappear. "He's been acting strange? Hmm, well thanks TL." And with that, Ness left to go find Zelda.

Ness walked up to Zelda and Samus' room and knocked on it. "Hello Ness, what brings you over here?" asked Samus, although she knew well why the boy was here.

"I'm looking for Lucas, have you seen him? Or Zelda." Ness spoke calmly but quickly, wanting to get over the conversation fast, he knew Samus liked to gossip.

"Not sure where Lucas is, but Zelda is just here," replied Samus, pointing to Zelda who was on her bed reading a book. Samus then left the room in the direction of the great hall.

"Zelda…." Ness spoke cautiously. "Where's Lucas? What did you say to him? He missed my game." It was then when Ness noticed it. Zelda's eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying. "Are you alright?" questioned Ness.

"I'm fine Ness, but I'm not sure if I can say the same about Lucas. He was scared about something that I'm sure he doesn't want you to find out. Lucas ran off somewhere outside, I was hoping you would know where he went. You are his best friend."

"I am more than his best friend, I am his only friend! I'm sure there's nothing Lucas wouldn't tell me…. We…. We tell each other everything….." Ness trailed off, he knew where Lucas was.

"Not everything," Mumbled Zelda, a bit too loud.

"Well it must not be a big deal if I don't know about it." Growled Ness, running off towards where he hoped Lucas was hiding.

Ness ran out passed the forest into the little lake that was surrounded by high cliffs. He and Lucas had found this place one day while playing Hide and Seek. There was no way anyone would hear them or even know they were there, the best place to tell secrets.

Ness hoped Lucas was there, not just because he didn't want to keep looking, but because he loved Lucas. Not just in the best friend sort of way either. Ness was in love with Lucas, he loved everything about him and thought that although he's shy, he was the best friend he could ever have.

Ness walked into the clearing, sitting by the lake was Lucas. He was leaning against a rock crying.

"Lucas!" Shouted Ness running up to him. Lucas turned around, shocked to see Ness, it was obvious that he had been crying a lot. His eyes were swollen and red.

"Ness?" Sniffed Lucas.

"Why did you run off? What did Zelda say to you?" Tears started to well up in Ness' eyes as he spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Lucas, turning to face the lake again.

"Please Lucas! I thought we could tell each other everything." Replied Ness, sitting next to Lucas.

"We can, it's just…. I…. I can't" Said Lucas, staring into Ness' eyes.

"Please Lucas, just try." Spoke Ness, staring back into Lucas' eyes. They held the stare for a few seconds until Lucas did something Ness never in his wildest dreams ever thought he would do. Lucas leaned in and kissed Ness on the lips.

Lucas pulled away, tears fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ness! You can leave if you want." Ness was shocked. His best friend just kissed him. Ness grabbed Lucas' face and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Lucas" said Ness, kissing him again.

"I have loved you ever since we met." Replied Lucas. "You don't know how hard it has been for me."

Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be some action.


End file.
